Discussion utilisateur:Etherfull
Ceci est une page de discussion. Merci d'écrire poliment et dans un français correct. N'oubliez pas de signer votre message, ou il me sera impossible d'y répondre. This is a talk page. Please write in a good english (I'll try, but beware of my English). Don't forget to sign your message ; or I won't be able to answer it. Thanks. Questa pagina è una pagina discussione utente. La prego di lasciare un messaggio con cortesia, e di firmare il Suo messaggio. ---- Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur Red Dead Redemption Wiki ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Fichier:Landonricketts.jpg. Si vous avez besoin d’aide et qu’il n’y a pas d'administrateurs ici, vous pouvez visiter les forums du wiki des communautés Trellar (forum d’aide | blog) Récompenses Ou à tu créer tes récompenses ? Lusitanian-kill Undead Nightmare Bonjour, Suite à la discution pour Undead Nightmare, j'essayerais de crée cette page, la plus complète si j'y arrive (dans les jours qui viennent. :) Et je pense contribuer de façon assez régulière sur Red Dead Redemption Wiki. Merci. Elezbeth (discussion) août 29, 2012 à 12:16 (UTC) Infobox Bonjour Etherfull, Je vais commencer à faire les articles. Je voudrais juste savoir comment rajouter les l'infobox personnages & autres. Merci. Elezbeth (discussion) août 29, 2012 à 16:22 (UTC) EDIT Bonjour Etherfull, J'ai fais une infobox pour Thieve's Landing, bon elle est pas au point car j'ai pas réussis à mettre l'image. Je voulais juste savoir si c'était bien, pour que j'en fasse d'autre sans me trompée. Et si c'est pas le cas, merci dce me prévenir. ;) Merci. Elezbeth (discussion) août 31, 2012 à 12:20 (UTC) Réponse Bonjour Etherfull merci de m'acceuillir sur Red Dead Wiki et pour tes encouragements, etant un fan de rdr jai souhaité contribuer a ce wiki durant mes heures perdues, je serait donc surement en train de modifier ou creer des pages asser regulierement pour repondre a tes questions : alors oui je me sert de la version anglophone qui est extremement complete a vrai dire c'est grace a elle que j'ai decouvers rdr wiki et comme la version fr est asser incomplete j'y est mis ma contributions pour les internautes fr. pour le "vous " je ferai un effort les infobox???? EazyS (discussion) EDIT Salut merci pour le tuto infobox par contre il un petit défaut dans les cases non remplie il a des (((comment_image))), (((surnom))) sait u comment les enlever car c'est pas super beau merci EazyS (discussion) août 31, 2012 à 22:28 (UTC)EazyS ,01/09/2012EazyS (discussion) août 31, 2012 à 22:28 (UTC) Jonah Bonjour Etherfull, Alors oui c'est encore moi, mais j'ai un petit problème: je suis en train de faire l'infobox de Jonah, je me suis aidée de la version anglophone. J'ai donc fais quelques copié/collé pour les armes et les affiliations. Ensuite j'ai rajoutée quelques autres petites choses, & quand je regarde l'appercu, juste en dessous de l'encadrée pour dire qu'il faut compléter l'article il y ça : "John Marston Leigh Johnson Eli" Carabine Winchester Fusil à double canon"". Ca s'enlevras quand je publierais ou j'ai fait une mauvaise manip' ? Merci. Elezbeth (discussion) septembre 1, 2012 à 16:05 (UTC) Gatling Salut tu pourras jété un coup d'oeil à la page Gatling l'infobox n'affiche pas l'image. :::::::::::::::::::: Peace,EazyS septembre 5, 2012 à 05:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: Beecher's Hope C'est quoi le probleme avec la page beecher's hope? "planque" c'est le terme dans gta, "maison" c'est dans red dead redemption c'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la carte. EazyS RE: Comptes doubles Effectivement, les comptes "Mister305" et "-mister305-" sont tous les deux à moi. "Mister305" est mon premier compte que je souhaitai supprimer pour m'en créer un autre. Mais je ne suis pas arrivé à le supprimer, donc je me suis fait un autre compte. Si tu peux supprimer le compte "Mister305", cela m'arrangerait parce que je ne l'utilise plus. merci (-mister305-) EDIT Bonjour ; Merci d'avoir bloqué mon compte. -mister305- RE: Signature Oui, c'est vrai il faut que j'y pense, merci du conseil -mister305- (discussion) septembre 23, 2012 à 15:25 (UTC) EDIT Bonjour, désolé pour la signature, j'y penserai -mister305- (discussion) septembre 28, 2012 à 09:44 (UTC) "Aller plus loin" Bonjour, J'ai remarqué que en bas de chaque pages du wiki il y a une rubrique "aller plus loin", qui peut renvoyer sur trois autres pages du wiki (c'est d'ailleurs bien pratiques). Je voulais savoir si ces liens se mettent en place automatiquement à la création d'une page ou si je dois le rajouter moi-même ? Merci -mister305- (discussion) octobre 1, 2012 à 17:28 (UTC) Bonjour, Je viens d'ajouter les catégories "Territoires" et "Red Dead Redemption" sur la page New Austin. Je pense avoir compris, par exemple sur la page "Landon Ricketts", si j'ajoute les catégories "Personnage" et "Red Dead Redemption", les trois liens juste au dessus (avec les images) seront en rapport avec ces deux catégories ? -mister305- (discussion) octobre 2, 2012 à 17:22 (UTC) RE: Ton avenir sur le wiki Bonjour, Ca me plairait beaucoup de devenir Rollback, avant de voir ce wiki je me rendais souvent sur la version anglaise de ce wiki, et quand j'ai vu que le même en français était présent je n'ai pas hésité à m'inscrire. Depuis quelque jours j'ai appris énormement en terme de language informatique ( je suis pas très doué à la base ), mais il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre ( ex : j'ai voulu créer la page "Hennigan's Stead" dans la semaine mais je n'ai pas réussi à créer une infobox spéciale pour les territoires à droite de la page ). Donc comme tu l'as dit c'est peut être mieux d'attendre un peu ( début 2013 c'est parfait ) pour que je devienne Rollback, j'aurai comme ca le temps de me perfectionner. En tout cas merci de ta confiance Désolé, j'ai oublié de signer ( Finalement 2016 c'est pas plus mal :D ) -mister305- (discussion) octobre 3, 2012 à 13:23 (UTC) EDIT Merci pour l'infobox ; je vais tenir compte de tes conseils. -mister305- (discussion) octobre 4, 2012 à 10:06 (UTC)